A First Time for Everything
by BrightGrey
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Kensi and Deek's first time. And that's all I'm saying.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N/ All is not what it seems ;) There's a first time for everything-_

**_PROMPT- Kensi and Deeks' first time._**

_Not gonna lie guys, I had a LOT of fun writing this one ;D Be sure to check the authors note at the bottom._

* * *

'Kensi, wait. Are you sure about this? Because once we go down this path, there's no going back.'

'Deeks,' Kensi panted, frustrated and touched at the same time, 'We talked about this. You have to take risks sometimes,' she smiled, still slightly breathless from their previous exertions 'and we've already committed ourselves by getting this far anyway. We've just gotta take the leap.'

'Okay then, let's do this.' He grinned, pulling his goggles down over his eyes and pressing the record button on his helmet camera 'I'm going down!'

Kensi could only chuckle as she watched her partner; his childlike enthusiasm really was adorable as he threw himself in to the task at hand. Taking a deep breath- truthfully was she was quite nervous, it had been a while after all- she checked her bindings and finally allowed herself to tip over the edge.

She caught up with Deeks about half way down the short slope leading to their ultimate destination- the trick park. He was whooping and laughing freely as he swerved in and out of the trees at the side of the piste- unashamedly showing off.

Kensi rolled her eyes, mainly out of habit, but couldn't help watching him as he picked his way delicately between the trees and mounds of snow with all the grace of the expert surfer she knew he was. It was rather distracting and, concerned that this would lead to her undoing, Kensi picked up the pace and raced past him.

Sadly Deeks didn't have the same sense and, after becoming slightly too entranced by the sight of Kensi whizzing past him, he soon found himself face down in a snowdrift, shivering as he shook the snow from his jacket and gloves.

_Damn Kensi and her- frankly glorious- _touché.

By the time he had picked himself up and snowboarded down to where Kensi waited at the entrance to the trick park, she was lying in the snow in absolute hysterics.

'Whatever,' he grinned, cricking his neck and stretching his shoulders 'still totally worth it.'

That stopped Kensi's laughter. 'Oh really?' she smiled, eyes narrowed in wry curiosity.

'Just saying, don't make it weird.'

It was only intended to make her grin but in an instant it changed the tone of their conversation from teasing to serious. Kensi's smile was still there but it was softer now, almost wistful.

'Can you believe how long ago that was?'

'A lot has changed since then. I used to annoy the hell out of you.'

'Who says you don't now?' she teased, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

'Touché' he grinned then reached up with a gloved hand to brush snowflakes from her hair.

As their eyes locked the intimacy of the action caught them both off guard and acting on impulse Deeks grabbed her goggles, pulling and then releasing them so that they pinged back to her face. The move caught Kensi off guard and she fell back into the snow in shock.

'Oh my god Kens, are you okay?' he asked as he fell to his knees.

He received a snowball to the face in response.

'I cannot believe you just did that!' she cried, though Deeks was relieved to hear the laughter in her voice.

'I know, I'm sorry.'

'Oh you will be.' And then she was throwing herself at him, pushing his shoulders down into the snow and jumping on top of him, settling herself on his stomach as she stuffed snow down his jacket.

'Ah! Kensi! Jeez that's cold!' he half shouted half laughed.

'Yeah, how d'ya like that Shaggy?' Kensi grinned back as she fought to stay atop him while he wriggled and squirmed beneath her.

'Ah- Kens...You know...if you wanted to be on top...all you had to do...was ask! Ah!'

That made her stop, and she rolled off him, collapsing again in the snow beside him.

'In your dreams, Shaggy'

'All-'

'-And don't say: 'all the time, darlin'.'

He couldn't help but laugh at that, it was a truly awful impersonation of him but he couldn't deny that that was what he was going to say. Instead he just grinned at her, still lying on his back, as the snow fell softly down upon them.

'Touché.' He murmured.

Kensi just smiled.

* * *

_A.N/ HAHAHAHAH! Did I get you? I may have got carried away slightly with the euphemisms! _

_just FYI this has been hastily written and checked so apologies for any mistakes!_

_Anyway sorry it's been so long guys, life has been...difficult and I've had difficulty sorting my own head out never mind trying to tap into the brains of Kensi and Deeks. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this mini-series. There is more on the way._

_As usual any love in the forms of follows, favourites, reviews etc make me a very happy bunny, and at the moment that's what I really need. Also remember to check me out on tumblr iambrightgrey_

_xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

An indeterminate amount of time spent watching the snow later, Kensi was brought back to conscious thought by Deeks squirming beside her.

'Hey, Kens?'

'Yes, Deeks?'

'I'm actually kinda cold now.'

'It's your own fault!' she scoffed, tearing her eyes from the falling snow to look at him. 'Oh my god Deeks!' she suddenly exclaimed, bursting into laughter as she took in the sight of him; somehow in the midst of her little assault snow had stuck to his scruff so that he now had a kind of Santa Claus thing going on.

'What?'

'Ha! Your- Ha!'

'Kensi, what?' he smiled nervously, he definitely preferred people laughing with him rather than at him, but at this point he'd settle for knowing what the hell she was laughing at.

Kensi still couldn't talk, in fact her laughter had descended into snorting and Deeks winced slightly in response, but his uneasy smile grew- while rather terrifying, it was still kinda cute. Clutching her chest as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs Kensi gestured vaguely to his face.

'Ok, seriously what?'

When he still didn't get a reply from Kensi, who by now had lifted her goggles to wipe tears from her eyes, Deeks reached into his pocket to grab his phone. Tapping clumsily at the screen with numb fingers he finally managed to open the camera app, changing the settings so that he had the 'selfie' view.

So that was what she found so funny.

'You think this is funny, Blye?' he questioned, regarding her with that soft grin he reserved solely for moments like this; when she was being completely and unreservedly adorable.

Kensi could still only grin, raising her hand to bring her thumb and forefinger together in a way that was supposed to say 'Just a little bit.' Her thick ski gloves slightly inhibited her effort but he understood her anyway.

'Oh really? Well let's see how much you like it, shall we?'

That stopped her laughter...just.

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh but I would!' he laughed, watching as she narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before scrambling to her feet.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your perspective, Deeks was expecting this move and jumped up with equal speed and agility, catching her around the waist as she tried to move away.

'I told you Kens, Jungle cat.'

Kensi rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless.

'To be honest you look more like a snow leopard right now.'

'And you look like an arctic fox with that white fur hat. A very cold fox.' He remarked as he watched her shiver- she wasn't going to point out it had less to with the temperature and more to do with the way his arms encircled her.

'Oh! A stone cold fox! You are literally a stone cold fox Kensalina.'

She really tried to glare.

* * *

A.N/ Because I love you all so much (and partly as a reward to myself for giving a speech, publishing something and writing my Lit essay all on the same night) here is the next instalment!

It's kinda short but, hey I don't want to spoil you! You've already got two updates on the same night!

I'm pretty sure I know where this is going, I have the last line written at least, but if you have any suggestions of things you'd like me to include go ahead and leave them in a review or send me a message on tumblr (iambrightgrey).

xoxox


End file.
